


Fire Meet Gasoline

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, DW Femslash Week, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Impossible Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: “Well, well, well. Are you here for round three?”Rose spins around and comes face to face with Clara. The corners of Clara’s red lips are turned up in a smirk and her brown eyes twinkle mischievously underneath the black mask she wears as she stares at Rose.“You know what they say. Third time’s the charm,” Rose replies, trying to keep her voice even. Clara chuckles and turns away, making her way towards a glass display case in the center of the room. “In your case, I believe it’ll be yet another failure,” she retorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always lovely [Jordyn](http://bluebatwings.tumblr.com/) and  
> [Pru](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so much for making sure this fic got the love it needed!
> 
>  
> 
> Consider this to be a prequel to the [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7454032/chapters/16938697) I wrote a few months ago.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are most appreciated!!! <3

_It's dangerous to fall in love_  
_But I want to burn with you tonight_

_So come on now_  
_Strike the match, strike the match now_  
_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_  
_We were meant for one another_  
_Come a little closer_

 

“Heads up! There’s a crime alert coming in!”

Rose Tyler, aka The Bad Wolf, looks up from the book she was in the process of reading at Martha’s declaration. The large screen at the front of the room shows surveillance footage of a familiar figure slinking along a rooftop of the city’s museum of history.

“It’s The Impossible Girl, isn’t it?” she asks as she gets to her feet and moves to stand beside Martha.

“It would appear that way,” Martha replies, tapping at a couple of buttons and enhancing the image on the screen. “Why would she be there though?”

Rose frowns and stares at the woman, different emotions at war inside of her head. She had dealt with Clara Oswald several times in the past and each time, Clara disappeared before Rose could bring her in. Not to mention that Rose couldn’t use her telepathic or emotion sensing abilities on Clara. But that wasn’t what frustrated Rose. Every time she faced Clara, she’s experienced something that she hadn’t had with anyone in a very long time: desire.

She’s pulled from her thoughts by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. Rose turns and sees Amy studying her. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks as she shakes Amy’s hand off of her. “I’ll go after her and find what she’s up to.”

Rose is about to walk off when Amy speaks, bringing her up short. “I was just wondering if we should send someone else after her,” Amy says, nodding at the screen.

“No!” Rose loudly blurts. She blushes when Amy and Martha stare at her with matching stunned expressions. She clears her throat before trying again. “I mean, I can handle this. It’s not a problem.”

Amy and Martha exchange looks. Rose chews on her bottom lip and turns away to stare at the screen again, gazing at the image of her nemesis. She can’t fail this time. Perhaps if she succeeds in taking Clara down, those pesky feelings will stop.

A throat clears behind her. Rose turns her head and meets Amy’s gaze. “Alright. Head down there and make contact with her,” Amy declares, her green eyes boring into Rose’s brown ones. “I’m counting on you to put a stop to this, Rose.”

“I won’t let you down,” Rose responds in a firm voice to which Amy nods and turns away. Rose rushes out of the room to suit up before Amy can change her mind.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Half an hour later, Rose lands on the museum’s roof and looks around. There’s no sign of Clara at first glance but she then notices a long black feather lying on the ground beside a hole carved in the skylight. She races over and jumps through, landing on her feet inside the museum.

“Well, well, well. Are you here for round three?”

Rose spins around and comes face to face with Clara. The corners of Clara’s red lips are turned up in a smirk and her brown eyes twinkle mischievously underneath the black mask she wears as she stares at Rose.

“You know what they say. Third time’s the charm,” Rose replies, trying to keep her voice even. Clara chuckles and turns away, making her way towards a glass display case in the center of the room.

“In your case, I believe it’ll be yet another failure,” she retorts. Rose narrows her eyes and watches as Clara circles the case, eyeing the jewel encrusted crown inside.

“What d’ya need a crown for? Is there a fancy dress party I wasn’t invited to?”

Clara looks up and smiles flirtatiously, batting her long eyelashes at Rose. “Why? You wanna be my date?”

Rose stiffens, her hands clenching into fists. “I would never be involved with someone like you,” she snaps, trying to inject as much heat into her words as she can but the words fall flat as the smirk on Clara’s face grows even wider.

“And what is that supposed to mean, someone like me?” she asks as she slinks forward, her movements slow and seductive. Clara stops until she’s right in front of Rose, only a hairsbreadth away. Rose tries not to breathe in the spicy scent of Clara’s perfume and glares at the villain in front of her.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“See, you say that, but you don’t really mean it,” Clara drawls as she reaches out and places a hand over Rose’s heart which is racing wildly in her chest. “Your body betrays you, Bad Wolf. You want me...Just as much as I want you.”

Rose’s eyes widen in shock. There’s no way that she just said that. She must have imagined it. But she knows she’s wrong when she slowly licks her lips and notices Clara’s eyes following the movement. Perhaps…

Before she can talk herself out of it, Rose closes the distance between them and presses her lips to Clara’s. The kiss is hesitant at first but Clara grows bolder and deepens it, sliding her tongue along the seam of Rose’s lips. Rose grants her entrance and gasps when Clara’s tongue touches hers. Her hands come up and she tangles in Clara’s hair, twisting the silky brown strands around her fingers, while Clara wraps her arms around Rose’s waist, pressing their bodies close together.

When they break apart for air, they stare at each other for several seconds. Rose brushes a stray strand of hair off of Clara’s face and smiles nervously. “What now?” she whispers. Clara shrugs but doesn’t release her grip on Rose.

“I think you should come back to my place and we can pick up where we left off.”

Rose cocks an eyebrow. “So, you’re not going to rob the museum?” Clara laughs.

“Nah. I only came so I could lure you here,” she answers, grinning cheekily at Rose. “And what do you know? It worked!”

Rose bites back a smile and wraps her arms around Clara’s waist, flying them up and back out of the museum’s skylight. She pauses and nods towards the broken window. “You know you’re going to pay to fix that, right?”

“Put it on my tab,” Clara says as she slips out of Rose’s grip and transforms into a raven. Rose grins and the two of them take off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corners of Clara’s lips curl up and she moves closer, standing up on her tiptoes and nuzzles Rose’s neck. Her warm breath tickling Rose’s ear, she whispers, “If you think this is nice, just wait until you see my bedroom.”
> 
> Rose swallows hard and fights to keep from touching the warm body in front of her. “And what makes you think that I want to sleep with you?” She shivers when Clara’s lips lightly graze her neck, her eyes fluttering closed as she involuntarily moves closer. 
> 
> “Consider it a hunch.” Clara trails soft kisses along Rose’s neck, her left hand moving up and grasping the zipper of Rose’s suit, slowly pulling it down.

Clara leads Rose through the sky, the two of them flying over the bright lights of London. Rose keeps her eyes on the raven in front of her as they make their way towards a large apartment building. Rose lands silently on the ground and watches as the raven transforms back into Clara. 

“Ah! I just love a night flight, don’t you?” Clara asks with a flirtatious grin before she fluffs her hair and skips up the stairs leading into the building. Rose smiles and hurries to catch up. They make their way inside and step into a waiting elevator, standing side by side in silence as they ascend to the top floor. When the doors open, Clara glides out and unlocks the door. 

“Welcome to my humble home.”

Rose steps inside and looks around, her brows lifted in surprise at the inviting living room and cheery kitchen. “This...is not what I expected a villain’s flat to look like,” she says as she walks further into the flat and examines the books on a nearby shelf. 

Clara scoffs and folds her arms across her chest. “We don’t all live in dark laboratories and haunted castles, you know.” 

Rose’s cheeks flush. She slowly turns and gives Clara a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume.” Taking a hesitant step forward, she reaches out and touches Clara’s hand. “I quite like it.”

The corners of Clara’s lips curl up and she moves closer, standing up on her tiptoes and nuzzles Rose’s neck. Her warm breath tickling Rose’s ear, she whispers, “If you think this is nice, just wait until you see my bedroom.”

Rose swallows hard and fights to keep from touching the warm body in front of her. “And what makes you think that I want to sleep with you?” She shivers when Clara’s lips lightly graze her neck, her eyes fluttering closed as she involuntarily moves closer. 

“Consider it a hunch.” Clara trails soft kisses along Rose’s neck, her left hand moving up and grasping the zipper of Rose’s suit, slowly pulling it down. As soon as she hears the zipper, Rose stiffens and pulls away, panting slightly before she grabs Clara’s hand and keeps it from moving any further. 

Clara raises an eyebrow questioningly but doesn’t move her hand away. “Is something wrong?”

Rose shakes her head, trying to find the words to convey what’s on her mind. Finally she lifts her hands and brings them up to the mask around Clara’s eyes. Her fingers shake slightly as she unties the silk ribbon and pulls it off, letting it fall to the floor, revealing Clara’s entire face.

“You’re gorgeous,” she whispers. Clara smiles. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Wolfie.”

Rose rolls her eyes but can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face at the nickname. “It’s Rose, actually.”

“Rose,” Clara says, as if tasting the word on her tongue. “I still like Wolfie better.”

“‘Course you do,” Rose replies as she takes another step back and studies Clara. “I just think that maybe...we should take things slow.”

Clara tilts her head and smirks. “Are you asking me to go on a date with you before I try to get in your pants?”

Rose lifts her chin and folds her arms across her chest stubbornly. “So what if I am? Is that going to be a problem?” she asks, silently hoping that it’s not.

The silence stretches on between the two of them for what seems like an eternity to Rose. Finally Clara sighs and says reluctantly. “Alright. What did you have in mind?”

Rose grins triumphantly. “Dinner. My place. Tomorrow night,” she replies, taking a small step towards Clara. “And leave the costume here.”

“Shall I come naked then?” Clara purrs, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Rose laughs and gently nudges Clara’s shoulder before making her way towards the open window. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. But a girl can dream.” Rose turns and meets Clara’s eyes, giving her a shy smile.

“See you tomorrow night?” 

Clara grins. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Wolfie.”

Rose winks at Clara before leaping out of the window and flying back towards headquarters. Amy is going to chew her out for letting Clara go but it was worth it. Clara was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big first date is finally here!!!! Sorry for the long wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic Jordyn!
> 
>  
> 
> References to Rose and Clara's dresses:  
> [Rose](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/dress-the-population-sequin-body-con-dress/4186851?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=ANTIQUE%20GOLD)  
> [Clara](http://www.hm.com/us/product/54152?article=54152-A&cm_vc=SEARCH#article=54152-B)

The next day, Rose woke up with a smile on her face. After she got home the night before, she began to make plans for her date with Clara the following night. She wanted everything to be perfect.

The silence in her bedroom is broken by her phone beeping. Stretching a hand out, Rose picks up her phone off of her bedside table and opens the text message that had just come in.

If I behave today, will I get a treat later, Wolfie?

Rose snorts and laughs at the text from Clara. Shaking her head, she grins as she types her response: 

Perhaps. Bring me flowers and we’ll talk. (Bought, not stolen)

A few seconds later, another text comes in.

Spoilsport 

Chuckling to herself, Rose sends Clara the address of her flat before setting her phone aside and climbing out of bed to get ready for the day. 

 

Several hours and numerous errands later, Rose stands in front of her closet, freshly showered and agonizing over what to wear. She had an entire closet filled to the brim with clothes but for the life of her, she couldn’t find the right thing. 

She’s about to turn away when out of the corner of her eye, she notices something glittering. Reaching into the closet, Rose pulls out a gold sequined dress. Amy had all but thrown the dress at her the last time they had gone shopping together, saying that Rose needed to own at least one sexy dress. She pulls her robe off and tosses it onto the bed before she slips into the dress. Stepping in front of her full length mirror, Rose takes in her reflection and is stunned to see how gorgeous she looks. 

The color of the dress accents the gold in her hair and seems to make her eyes pop. Not to mention that the dress is snug and clings to her curves in all the right ways. She smiles at her reflection before walking back into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

Thirty minutes later, Rose is coming out of the kitchen when there’s a loud knock on the door. Unable to keep the excited grin from her face, she quickly opens the door. Her face falls when she finds that there’s no one on the other side. She’s about to turn away when she happens to look down and sees a bouquet of pink and yellow roses laying on her welcome mat. 

“That’s odd,” she murmurs to herself as she kneels to pick the flowers up. Rose has a hand on the bouquet and looks up when she hears a meow. A sleek black cat is sitting on the floor in front of Rose. 

“Hello pretty,” Rose says as she sets the flowers inside her flat and scoops the cat up into her arms, carrying it inside. “Are you lost?”

She makes her way into the living room and sits down on the couch, placing the cat on her lap. As she’s looking for a collar, the cat shifts and transforms into a smirking Clara.

“Hello, Wolfie,” Clara purrs before she leans in and kisses Rose fervently. Rose pulls away and stares at Clara with a stunned expression. 

“You seem to enjoy making dramatic entrances,” she pants. Clara simply shrugs before climbing off of Rose’s lap. 

“I like to keep you on your toes is all.” Clara turns and moves around the living room, looking around. “This is quite a lovely place you’ve got here. But I think what I’m most excited about seeing is the bedroom.”

Rose rolls her eyes before getting to her feet and brushing an imaginary speck of dust off of the front of her dress. “Who said that I put out on the first date?” she retorts, unable to keep her eyes from roaming down Clara’s figure which is wrapped in a tight, pink dress.

Clara turns and grins mischievously when she notices Rose staring at her. “Call it a hunch,” she drawls before straightening and nodding towards the kitchen. “So, is dinner ready? Something smells good.”

The two of them have a nice dinner together. Rose can’t remember the last time she’d been on a date and had laughed so much. Clara is nothing like her alter ego. She’s funny, smart, and just so easy to talk to. As much as she wants to deny it, she can feel herself falling even harder for Clara and in the back of her mind she knows that it might cause a problem with Amy and the others. 

“Hello? Earth to Wolfie?”

Rose blinks and suddenly realizes that Clara is staring at her with an amused expression. “Sorry. What did you just say?” 

Clara picks up her wine glass and slowly swirls the ruby liquid around inside. “I asked if you were ever going to ask me that question you’ve been dying to ask me,” she replies offhandedly before lifting the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Rose’s brow furrows. Was there a question she had been wanting to ask Clara. As she’s mentally going through her thoughts, it hits her. 

“Why can’t I hear your thoughts?”

Clara smiles triumphantly before she sits back in her chair and holds up her right hand. Rose leans forward and sees a silver ring with a shining onyx gem in the center. 

“This ring here acts as a sort of barricade. It’s been spelled to keep anyone from seeing or hearing my thoughts.”

Rose stares at Clara, her mouth hanging open slightly. All this time, she hadn’t been able to get a read on Clara because she had taken steps to keep it that way. She shakes her head and blurts out, “If that’s the case, why did you just now tell me?”

She sits back in her seat when Clara stands and moves around the table, coming to a stop in front of her, bending down until she’s at eye level with Rose.

“I’m telling you this because I trust you, Wolfie,” she replies. Without taking her eyes off of Rose’s, Clara pulls the ring off of her finger and sets it on top of the table. “I trust you not to read my thoughts without asking me for permission first.”

A thousand thoughts run through Rose’s head at that moment. She can hardly believe at what Clara has admitted to her, out of everyone in the world. Deciding to just follow her heart instead of her head, Rose closes the distance between them and kisses Clara, weaving her fingers through Clara’s hair and pulling her down onto her lap. She can figure the whole alter ego thing later. Right now, all she wants to focus on is Clara and what she hopes is the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://claraspinkandyellowrose.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GuixonLove87)!


End file.
